Genderbend universe
by Flame8096
Summary: The z gang get transported to a different universe with totally different gangs genderbend but something hides beneath the surface a secret revolving round majinn buu


Everyone groaned as they pushed themselves up "trunks bulma!?" Shouted vegeta they were blasted by a villain and was wondering if they were alive he wouldn't admit it but he was worried "we're over here!" Shouted bulma vegeta looked and saw them whi's and beerus were frowning goku was tending to his family

Then a familier ki approached everyone was confused

It was gokus ki and Vegetas

But they were standing right their

When they landed everyone's jaw hit the floor as a female vegeta and goku appeared female vegeta carrying a Male bulma and dropping him "ow! Why on earth did I fall for you I'll never know" Said Male bulma "cause you like me for my body that's why" Smirked female vegeta glaring at him challenging him to deny

But Male bulma didn't making bulma blush and vegeta blush as well both refusing to look each other in the eye goku laughed as his female counterpart face palmed "guys not the time" Said female goku surprisingly "Aww your no fun" Smirked female vegeta "what the hell is going on!" Shouted yamcha as female yamcha raised an eyebrow

"What do you meant this is normal vegeta flirts with bulma and bulma tries not to turn red" said female yamcha vegeta looked at bulma a look of confusion and annoyance on his face bulma was confused

Male bulma kissed females vegeta cheek but female vegeta scowled at him "you win for now" she evilly said bulma smirked

"Where's your son?" Asked 18 "we don't have a child we're going to have one but not yet" replied male bulma looking round for his wife when he finally sees female vegeta upside down scowling "you seriously told these annoying fools I'm knocked up" female vegeta said scowling and walking away

Vegeta sat down and bulma did the same female vegeta dissapeared "well their goes my ride home" said male bulma frowning

They followed male bulma and male bulma saw female vegeta waving to them as she sang a Kesha song warriors to a bunch of adults

Everyone's jaw dropped except the gender bent far different gang "what?" Asked everyone the gender bent gang as everyone looked inbetween the male vegeta and female it was clear they were oppisites

The song finished her and female vegeta smiled walking over master Roshi had a nose bleed "what?" Innocently Asked female vegeta "your a player" grumbled male bulma

"A player who only likes one man" smirked female vegeta Smirking as male bulma blushed

"So your the oppiside of vegeta flirty? And nice and social?" Asked krillin "and your vegeta is non-social not flirty and mean" Asked female krillin

"Yep"replies both "and Mrs stick up his ass is nice and jokes around?" Asked female vegeta "he is the most Annoying saiyen I have ever met" said vegeta

Goku and female goku looked st rah other female goku growling as goku stuck out his hand "so... who's the strongest here?" Asked yamcha confused

They all pointed towards female vegeta who simply giggled at the attention and everyone's eyes widened "WHAT?!" Shouted the normal z gang

"What?" Asked female piccolo "it's goku who in our reality is the strongest" said bulma vegeta growled "her power is waisted while I train tirelessly she doesn't she goes on dates waisting her time! With bulma power is waisted on her" said female goku

They looked shocked and vegeta glared at his female counterpart before walking away "what? I don't like training" said female vegeta shruggng

"Singings far better" said female vegeta smiling as she waved bye and ran back onto the stage "hello guys! Sorry for the wait had something to do back stage" Shouted female vegeta they peered behind the door to see a stage and a shit ton of people

All Screaming Cheers

Female vegeta smiled and started singing again they could understand why they liked her she was good

As she skipped along the stage jumping up and down encouraging people to sing along with her

Vegeta scowled "is my counterpart really that pathetic?" He asked himself female goku snorted and leaned against the wall with him "you have no idea" agreed female goku

The two if them starsted talking goku raised an eyebrow how can vegeta get along with his female self but not with himself simply because vegeta didn't like his naive attitude and his female double did act like vegeta

But then vegetas other side acted like himself naive and smiley

Bulma and her male counterpart acted like each other why didn't his and vegetas counterpart

It was weird to say the least

Female vegeta ran up to her boyfriend husband bulma and hugged him "sorry for not spending so much time with you bulma" she said smiling

"It's fine vegeta" said male bulma, bulma sighed this vegeta was so different so foren to them

"What happened with the androids?" Asked gohan "oh 18 and 17? And cell?" Cheerily replied female vegeta "yes?" Said goku

"She killed them" angrily replied female goku "everyone of them even 18 and 17?" Asked bulma "yes cause stupid vegeta thinks everyone deserves a second chance when no one does" growled female goku

"Hey I gave you a second chance and you turned out pretty good" said female vegeta "oh yes because i turned out to be nice! Your a naive idiot!" Shouted female goku

Female vegetas eyes darken and everyone takes a step backwards "ever since she got pregnant she's been a lost easier to anger" mumbled male bulma to bulma who nodded

Female vegeta growled Turning into super saiyen "I'm not an idiot" she hissed scowling "yes you are" said female goku

Goku and vegeta quickly came between the two angry and pissed saiyen goku having trouble with vegetas counter part but vegeta was finding goku a pretty easy

Oh how annoyed and angry when she'd realise she was the least strongest out the four of them

She'd be as angry as he would be

It was clear the strongest one their was female vegeta and second was goku third vegeta and fourth female goku

"What about Majin buu? Vegeta" female goku asks and female vegeta freezes "werent so much of a hero then were you?" Female goku asks and everyone's mouth went dry

Female vegeta glared hardened and she floated to the ground standing in front of female goku "I am still the princess of saiyens I may not like to train but I still have a desire to fight I still have that selfish need to kill but I bury it down babidi used it against me you had no excuse for what you did" said female vegeta glaring up at female goku before she turned round and walked away

They stared between the girls

Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all


End file.
